


Let sleeping wolves lie

by Mijke



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mijke/pseuds/Mijke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short cute fluffy story.<br/>When Stiles finds a sleeping wolf-Derek on his couch, he decides to join him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let sleeping wolves lie

STILES POV  
It had been a long day and Stiles was getting really tired. He thought about going to sleep but Derek was not home yet. Going to sleep without Derek was getting almost impossible for Stiles. Now that he was used to Derek’s warmth and smell, it was hard to sleep without it. It made Stiles feel safe, which was a rare feeling since he sometimes felt like the only human left in Beacon Hills. It was just the effect that Derek had on him. Stiles decided to wait for Derek in bed.  
He brushed his teeth and made himself comfortable under the sheets in their big bed. Derek would probably be home soon so Stiles grabbed a book and decided to read for a little bit. He loved to read. Sometimes, he would go to the library and borrow a book about werewolves just to see how wrong they were. He remembered the first time Derek saw him with one of these werewolf-books. He would never forget the frown on Derek’s face. Stiles grinned.  
After half an hour, he started to worry. Derek was never this late. He decided to put down the book and go check his phone which he left downstairs. After putting on one of Derek’s shirts, Stiles made his way to the living room where he found his phone waiting for him on the table. But that was not the only thing he found. 

When he looked at the couch, he saw something that would scare the hell out of most people, but not him. A big black wolf was lying there, sleeping peacefully as if it was the most normal thing in the world. A smile appeared on Stiles’ face and then he just stood there for a minute, listening to the wolf slowly breathing. It was a comforting sound. Stiles liked wolf-Derek. Even though it was a wolf, it was still Derek. When Stiles would look into his eyes, he would still see Derek’s beautiful eyes looking back at him. Sometimes, Stiles would cuddle and pet the wolf and even though Derek would never admit it, Stiles knew that he secretly enjoyed this. Stiles would only do this when they were alone though, never in front of the rest of the pack. Derek would kill him if he did that. Careful not to wake Derek, he opened his phone and saw that Derek sent him a text earlier.  
“I’m running a bit late, but I’ll try to get home as fast as I can. I am really tired. I miss you.”  
Well, Derek was not exaggerating when he said that he was tired. Apparently, Derek fell asleep on the couch before being able to make it upstairs, or even shift back to human form. Stiles could not really blame him. They had an awesome couch. He himself had fallen asleep on the thing several times already. The couch was also often used by one of their friends when they needed a place to crash. 

Stiles just stood there for a minute, not sure what to do next. Derek’s fur looked soft and inviting but he did not want to wake him. After careful consideration, Stiles concluded that he would be able to join Derek without waking him. Stiles tiptoed to the couch and lifted up one of Derek’s front paws. It was quite heavy but Stiles managed to maneuver himself into a comfortable position. He crawled as close to Derek as he possibly could and started running his hands through the soft fur. He sniffed up Derek’s scent and closed his eyes. While listening to Derek’s heartbeat, he felt himself getting tired and it was not long before he fell asleep, protected by Derek’s heavy paws that surrounded Stiles.

DEREK POV  
Still half asleep, Derek managed to open one of his eyes. For a second, he did not know where he was. But then he saw that he was in his own living room. Apparently, he had fallen asleep on the couch. He must have still been in wolf-form since he noticed that he was not wearing any clothes. Even though he was on the couch instead of in bed, he felt a familiar figure in his arms. A smile appeared on his face because Stiles was here. Derek liked knowing where Stiles was, especially when that meant that Stiles was close to him. Stiles must have joined him on the couch last night without waking him up. But as much as he loved it, it also made him feel guilty. Knowing Stiles, he would have already been in bed, waiting for him to get home and join him upstairs. Because of him, Stiles had spent the night on the couch instead of in their bed, where there were warm blankets and comfortable pillows. After a quick check, he felt that Stiles was not cold, but just to be sure, he wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy even tighter and held him really close to protect him from the cold. He wondered how Stiles had found him on the couch last night. It was possible that he would have still been in wolf-form when Stiles found him. Sometimes, he would let Stiles cuddle him in wolf-form. He always loved the way that Stiles would run his hands through Derek’s fur and how this would always put a smile on Stiles’ face. Shivers would always run down Derek’s spine after a while and at that point he would always quickly shift back to human form to be able to do the same to Stiles. Of course, Stiles did not have the ability to shift to wolf-form, but Derek always managed to have shivers run down Stiles’ spine just as Stiles would have just done with him. Derek knew exactly where to touch him in order to get the desired effect. He could never imagine his wolf-form looking appealing to anyone. It was the form of a killer, of a predator, but for some bizarre reason Stiles loved it. For some bizarre reason, Stiles loved him. Derek still did not quite understand that. Not wanting to wake Stiles, Derek closed his eyes again. He could probably use some extra sleep himself.


End file.
